This grant application requests funds for the support of the Third and Fourth International Workshops on Chromosome 11, meetings which are designed to bring together major laboratories carrying out large scale global mapping projects on this human chromosome, and those groups working on the genetic mapping and isolation of specific disease genes on human chromosome 11. The third International Workshop on Human Chromosome 11 will be held in San Diego California, September 14 through 16, 1992. The fourth International Workshop will be held in London, England, in September of 1993. These meetings follow the highly successful First and Second International Workshops on Chromosome 11 held in Bethesda, Maryland, in 1989, and in Paris, France, in 1991. The meeting will bring together 100 investigators from laboratories in the United States, Canada, Europe and Japan to discuss recent progress, new strategies and technology for genome mapping, and to facilitate exchange of information and resources. The specific goals of the meeting will be to: 1) allow investigators to present recent data on physical and genetic mapping of chromosome 11, 2) allow synthesis of consensus maps and, wherever possible, facilitate joint collection of mapping data, 3) discuss and promote the production and use of common resources for the chromosome 11 community, 4) collection of the mapping data in a common database, and 5) planning strategies for eventual completion of this mapping project. Specific plans and progress on the joint screening of YAC libraries for chromosome 11-specific clones, distribution of reference libraries and collection of data to be included in GDB will be discussed. Representatives of the Genome Database, and physical and genetic mapping working groups, informatics and automation working groups, will be invited to emphasize interaction of this community with others. As with previous workshops, the results of this workshop will be published in Genomics or in the American Journal of Human Genetics. Organizers of the Third International Workshop will be Peter Little (Imperial College, London) and Glen Evans (Salk Institute). Organizers of the Fourth International Workshop will be determined at the Third International Workshop but will undoubtedly include organizers of the Third International Workshop.